OC Academy
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: Welcome to the Vocaloid Prep Academy, a school for budding Vocaloids! Join a group of Fanmades as they explore deep into their new school and classmates to find the truth behind some mysterious happenings. First story, don't hate.
1. Prologue

**A/N Hi guys! First story, whoop! It's set up so that YOUR OC's can appear in my story! Just leave a review with this form filled out and the best ones will be selected for the academy! Yay!**

OC Academy

A crowd of brightly haired teenagers stood in front of the newly opened "Vocaloid Prep Academy", awaiting the creator of the school's opening speech. Applause roared through the crowd as Sakura Chishiki came out of the school and to the pedestal. "Talented singers and future students, welcome to the Vocaloid Prep Academy! This school was built so that talented young people such as yourselves could nourish their talents and become a Vocaloid! We here hope that as many of you as possible join our ranks and provide your singing talent to the world! Please take a registration sheet on your way out, and we hope to see you in the fall!" the woman bowed and returned to the school as the crowd began to leave. Hundreds of hopefuls were in that crowd; all took a sheet and headed for home to fill it out.

VOCALOID PREP ACADEMY REGISTATION SHEET

1: Full name

2: Physical description (what they look like, how they dress, their age)

3: Singing (what genre they're best at)

4: Special talents

5: Other (anything else you'd like to add)

DEADLINE FOR REGISTRATION IS AUGUST 27, 2011

**A/N There ya go! First chapter of first story! Don't forget to r&r! Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 1:This place seems suspicious

Chapter 1: This place seems suspicious...

**A/N: Voting is done for now, thank you to everyone who participated and provided me with some excellent heroes and villains! (Yes, I used some as villains. You'll see who as we go along) Anyways, here's my first REAL chapter. **

**Disclaimer cuz I forgot it last time:**

**Rin: NekoOtakuStar doesn't own vocaloid or other peoples' Fanmades. **

**Len: Now, go read the story!**

Kinu Uta's POV

Excitement coursed through Kinu's body, although her exterior didn't show it. It was her first day at the new and exclusive Vocaloid Prep Academy, and she didn't want it to go badly. She resented the words her mother had left her though, "Be sure to make some new friends!" Who on earth makes friends after knowing someone for a few hours? Certainly not Kinu. She got bored waiting for the doors to open, so she pulled out her shuriken and managed to peg a bug on the wall and a falling tree leaf before a perky voice behind her said, "Wow, you're super good with those! But isn't it a little dangerous to use them in a crowd?" Kinu whipped around to see a girl with bright lime green hair with a cat laying on her head who was eating a strawberry. Kinu took a step back and shouted, "Gah! You're bright! Who are you?" The green girl took another bite out of her strawberry before answering. "My name is Karune Mika and my cat here is Nekigo. What's you're name?" Kinu blinked and simply said, "Kinu Uta, now I have to go. Doors opened, it's time for class."

This school was enormous! Kinu had to stop for a minute to get her bearings. Every surface that could be was made out of marble and there was a large fountain sporting the Crypton Future Media logo crossed with a leek like Miku's. Hmph. Meiko was so much better. Realizing she had just been staring for 3 minutes, Kinu dashed off to her homeroom, following the map she had been given with her acceptance letter. It was a good thing she was so agile! She managed to slide into her seat just as the bell rang. That had been close! Kinu looked around at her fellow classmates and inwardly groaned. That annoying Mika girl was on the opposite side of the room, waving away at her. Kinu simply ignored her and faced forward.

The teacher sure was taking a while, it had been at least 10 minutes. Kinu was about to get up to call the office and ask where the teacher was when said teacher appeared at the door. "Ohaiyo gosaimasu, students. I am your teacher, Miss Melody. I apologize for my lateness, I was held up. I will give you a tour of the school and then we will go to a beginning of the year assembly. Any questions?" The teacher said all of this very quickly, but nobody had any questions. Miss Melody nodded and directed everyone to the door. The tour was semi-interesting, but the place just seemed to be a regular old school. Kinu wasn't really paying attention, until they came across an old looking door. "Isn't this place supposed to be new?" the girl thought to herself. Just as she thought this, a boy with teal hair raised his hand and asked, "Sensei? What's behind that door?" Miss Melody turned faster than seemed possible. "Nothing you will ever see! No one here will ever touch that door!" she shouted. Kinu was taken aback. What could be behind that door that Miss Melody wouldn't want them to see? She shoved it to the back of her mind for reflecting on later.

Karune Mika's POV

After the tour of her superly awesome new school, Mika was ready for the assembly. She was always curious as to what other people had to say. But once she got there, she realized it was all just boring stuff about the history of Vocaloid. Mika got more and more bored until she finally snuck out, claiming she needed the restroom. Instead, she went right for the door everyone was forbidden to touch. If she strained her ears, she could hear what sounded like people talking. Mika pressed her ear to the door for a better listen.

"...to best take advantage of this? I mean, this is huge, we could make ourselves rulers of the world! You could be a queen and I would be your humble servant of course."

"Hush Ryu. I although your idea is tempting, I believe I shall save it for a later date. If I was queen I wouldn't go to school or know about THIS."

"Yes Madam Akiyo. Although, I must point out that you look very sexy in this light, and nobody else is here..."

"Shut up, you god damned pervert snake! You know I hate it when you do that, and then you're off seducing some other little hapless baka bitch!"

"You're blushing."

Mika couldn't help but giggle at the conversation, but as soon as she did, the two people stopped talking and the door flew open. A brunette girl with a snake on her shoulder scowled down at Mika. "Well well well. Look what we have here! An eavesdropper! You know what to do, Ryu." The brunette said with a sadistic grin on her face. Mika watched the snake slither to the ground, felt a sharp pain in her leg, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Well, there. My first long-ish chapter. OCs mentioned belong to FranticKagamineLover, OtakuHeart, and chibis of evil. Chibis of evil actually provided me with a few good villains, so arigato chibis of evil! I realized after I wrote this that I put a 13 year old and a 17 year old in the same class. Oops. I'll update as often as I can, but I am very good at getting writer's block, so there may be times when I don't update for a while. But hey, I try! Sayonara!**


	3. 2:Recruiting for the search for the baka

Chapter 2: Recruiting for the search for the baka

**Hiya, Neko here. So sorry, but update speed's gonna drop due to a thing called I adopted another story and school. So I'm sorry if you get impatient, but I will update when I can. Onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid, Crypton does. And I don't own these OCs; my friend Ryu-NGS owns the new ones. Look at previous disclaimer for who owns the rest. **

RYU KYUN'S POV

Ryu had noticed the lilac haired girl and the lime green haired girl talking before the assembly, but thought nothing of it. He had also noticed the lime green girl get up and leave halfway through said assembly, but he had been having a rock-paper-scissors battle with his friend Kenji at the time, and couldn't afford to be distracted. After swearing loudly after losing a round, he had been made to leave by a teacher. That was fine by him; it was a boring assembly anyway. He was free to wander the halls for the next hour or so. Without paying attention to where he was going, Ryu wound up by the wall with the forbidden door. That was strange, he heard voices. "You know what to do, Ryu." "Yes, milady." Ryu's eyes widened. That voice, it couldn't be! He flashed back to the last time he had heard it.

_Flashback:_

_A five year old Ryu Kyun stood face to face with another five year old who shared his name: Ryu Yukio. _

_"I knew there was something weird about you! Why else would you hang around with that witch?"_

_"Akio is not a witch! And the fact that I can be a snake means I'm stronger, faster, and better than you! I can have all that you treasure, including your own name! You are the inferior Ryu!"_

_"AGH! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"_

_Ryu Kyun, in his fury, punched Ryu Yukio in the face. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Ryu Yukio swore an oath that day: "I will never forget this." The next day he had moved away and was never seen again. Until now. _

_End flashback_

"Ryu! RYU! The assembly's over, why're you slumped against the wall? Come on, we'll be late to class." Ryu snapped to attention. His friend Hikari was shaking his shoulder, trying to get him to move along. "Yeah, I was just zoning out. I'm coming." Ryu said. Hikari nodded. "You better! I'm out ten bucks if I can't make it to class on time!" Hikari half shouted. "Bet with Sejirou?" Ryu asked and Hikari nodded. "Come ON!" she said, pulling his arm. Ryu followed, dazed. Something weird was happening.

Back in homeroom, Ryu noticed that there was an empty seat. He also saw the lilac girl going around, asking people something. When she got to his desk, he found out why. "Have you seen Mika, the lime green girl, since the assembly? She left in the middle of it, and I haven't seen her since." Ryu shook his head. "But," he added, "my friends and I would love to help look for her. I think I have a good idea as to what happened." Yup. This day was officially strange.

**Gah! Sorry it's short; it didn't take as many words to write as I thought it would. I'm hoping to do a chapter focusing on the villains next, to give you an idea as to what they're up to. Ryu-NGS, I'm sorry your chapter was so short! Neko out, peace!**


	4. 3:The evil villainy that lurks here

Chapter 3: The evil villainy that lurks here

**Hey! Here's the villain chapter! It's SUPPOSED to be wicked short, I don't want to give too much away! Disclaimer: …how many of these must I do? I don't own this!**

AKIO KIYOSHI'S POV

I stared at the girl in the corner. She certainly looked odd, no doubt she dyes her hair. Lime green just isn't natural! Ryu had tied her up after he bit her, probably flipping her skirt up a few times, the pervert. I really hated it when he acted like that, it just unsettled me. And NO I am NOT jealous. I shook my head and turned away from the girl to the pulsing blue and gold light in front of me. The Essence of Time. Using this, I could be anywhere and anyWHEN I wanted. I could hide the little baka in here somewhere and no one could ever find her. I could also use it to become ruler of the world or whatever else I pleased. I blackmailed the teachers into keeping other students away from it, so the Essence was all mine. I smiled. NOBODY could stop me now.

**And done! Now you know a little bit of what Akio's planning. I'm tired and I'm done writing now. Good night! And I gotta do at least one of these: review or Akio will travel to your room and hide you in the time of the dinosaurs! :3 Couldn't resist! Ok, I'm done now. Neko out, peace!**


	5. 4:Of Team Building and Hiding Spots

Chapter 4: Of Team Building and Hiding Spots (Or invasion of the Ryus)

A/N: Ok, ok. I'm a lazy otaku with minimal access to a computer. BUT I have found a solution! I found a way to update from my iPod! So hopefully, I can update faster now. For the record, everyone's OCs got in. I'm just introducing them at different points in the story. (And I may throw in some Vocaloid cameos!) And this chapter is in first person, FYI. Disclaimer time! Miku: Neko-chan doesn't own us or the OCs mentioned here. If she did, I'd have a gun that shoots leeks! And she's using Ryu-NGS's OCs again as an apology for being brief last time. :)

RYU KYUN'S POV

Our happy little group of five was sitting in the near empty cafeteria after school that day. Do you wish to know why? Hikari thought it would be a good idea to recruit some other students to help us search for Kinu's (the lavender girl from earlier. Turns out she had a name) baka friend. So she went ahead and put up a poster on the school's community board, which attracted a small group. I sighed and pulled out a cigarette, only to have it smacked away by Kinu. "You'll drive people away! And there's a rule against smoking here anyways." she said stubbornly, holding a clipboard. According to her, she was NOT a people person and would be taking notes while the rest of us interviewed EVERYONE. I just wanted to go back to the apartment I shared with my three best friends and have our band practice, but noooo, I had to do this. I mean, come on! I know who did it! We don't need a task force! I just sighed. I couldn't argue, I'd just be overruled. "Let the pointless interviews begin!"

RYU YUKIYO'S POV

In the dark little room, I slung Mika-chan (or so her school ID called her) over my back and turned to face the pulsing orb in the center of the room. "Now, all you have to do is go into the distant past, hide the girl there, avoid seducing other women, and come back. If anyone asks, we didn't even know her. Got it?" my lovely mistress Aiko said. I nodded and replied "Yes, Lady Aiko." and blew her a kiss. She just scowled at me for that. She'll warm up to me eventually. I smirked and stepped into the orb. There was a weird sensation, like I was swimming through Jell-O and marshmallow, then I was in the past. A sign identified it as the village of Enbizaka. I noticed a small girl playing in the streets and walked up to her. "Excuse me, little girl? Where can I find a place for my friend to stay? We're hiding from some bad people." I told her. The girl gasped and said, "Oh, then I need to help you! There's a hotel down that way, just say Luka-chan sent you." the little girl said. I was a little surprised that Luka had ever lived in a place like this, but just hid my surprise and dashed to the hotel. "I need to rent a room for my friend here. She's hiding from some gangs." I shouted as I burst into the hotel. The pretty receptionist just hand me a key and said, "Room 1. It's that door over there." She pointed at a door with a faded 1 on it. I nodded and paid her, then put Mika-chan in her room. Mission complete.

RYU KYUN'S POV

Ugh, THAT was tiring. "Okay everyone! We'll post the list tomorrow, after we have a chance to go through everything! Although, I don't know why so many of you care." I shouted to the pitifully sized crowd. Everyone just left after that. I checked my watch, 11:05 PM. I had to get back home and go to sleep, I had to get up at 5 tomorrow. I really hoped Ryu #2 hadn't done anything else evil while we sat on our clueless asses INTERVIEWING people. Damn, I really had to deal with some stupid people.

A/N And done! Stay tuned for next time! UPDATE: Fixed annoying formatting error. 


	6. Chapter 5: Helpful Running Girl

Helpful Running Girl

A/N: Bold face is overrated. :/ OK! So even though I don't have a deviantART account, imma hold a contest! Whoever can draw the best picture of the characters in this story (please don't draw anyone else's without permission, get their permission first. Shouldn't be hard) will win a cameo in the next chapter and an Internet cookie! PM me with the link to your art if you wish to enter. Disclaimer tiem! I don't own SQUAT here; I'm just an innocent fangirl!

MINKA JUNNE'S POV

Minka had dashed to school that day, eager to see the list. She loved helping out people and really really REALLY hoped she had made it. There was no line in front of the list, it was really quite short. Minka scanned the list quickly, hoping to find her name.

RESCUE TEAM FOR MIKA KARUNE:

Kono Kudo Utau

Hana Tamashiine

Sato Fukuda

Minka Junne

Thank you to everyone who applied. We will meet soon after school to decide how best to rescue Karune-san. Thank you.

-Kinu

Minka was excited beyond words, she had made the team! She began to do her victory dance, but then she remembered she was at school and was going to be late if she didn't GET HER ASS IN GEAR AND RUN LIKE HELL. Doing as her overly energetic brain told her, Minka ran like hell.

Minka burst into the classroom just as her teacher was taking attendance. "I'm…here…I'm…not…late" she gasped, completely out of breath. Her teacher just nodded in a boring fashion and continued his attendance. Minka slided into her seat, which was next to her sugar-happy friend, Sato. "We both made the team and there'll be a meeting soon. I wonder what sort of adventure this will be?" Minka whispered to Sato. Sato just nodded uncomfortably. She was wearing a new Lolita dress from Minka, and she had left a pin in, or two, or ten… but if Sato had refused there'd be hell to pay, so she sucked it up and wore the acupuncture dress. It was going to be a LONG class.

A/N: I hate it when there are pins left places (Aka my bed) and you accidentally sleep or sit on them. (I slept with a goddamn needle stuck in my back once. I also stabbed myself accidentally with an earring when it fell out overnight. My pajamas keep getting blood on them. I am accident prone.) The purpose of this chapter was basically to outline the good guys and introduce some new characters. I'm sorry if it's boring. Sayonara for now!

-Neko 


	7. Chapter 6: My title didn't fit

Little green traveller, from where do you come?

** A/N: Konichiwa! I'm on an updating spree! For those of you wondering why your character isn't on team "Rescue Mika's Helpless Ass", it's because they will come in at a different point. Princess Akio needs some helpers… Anyways! Contest is ongoing until September 20, 2011. I think I forgot to mention that earlier… I enjoy RPGs.**

**A wild disclaimer appears! Neko uses "I don't need to explain you anymore!" It's super effective! A wild disclaimer has fainted! Neko is victorious! Now read the story! **

KARUNE MIKA'S POV

When Mika woke up, she was lying in an old fashioned motel room. She tried to remember what had happened, but all she remembered was overhearing a conversation between two people and then she was bitten by a snake… what? The thoughts were all jumbled inside of Mika's head, and they were causing the girl a headache. "What a strange first day of school, eh Nekigo?" Mika asked her personal head cat. Nekigo just meowed back to her, his way of saying "Yes, it certainly was." Mika sat up and walked to the door, or at leas tried to. She discovered that her hands and wrists were bound, making it impossible for her to leave. So she went with plan b: scream bloody murder until someone helps you. "HELP! HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Mika screamed. Sure enough, she heard footsteps and the door flew open. "What is it? What's wrong?" a brown haired girl flung the door open. "I've been tied up and can't move. Please help me!" Mika explained to the girl. The girl just sighed and rolled her eyes, muttering something about "boyfriend" and "not so rough next damn time, so I won't have to deal with this." Despite her complaints, the girl untied Mika in no time. "Arigato, miss… uhh, you never gave me your name." Mika tried to thank the girl, who just glanced at her. "Name's Meiko. Don't wear it out." the brunette said. Mika was shocked! "Th-THE Meiko?" she half shouted. Meiko shot the baka greenette a glare and said, "How many Meikos do you know? I'm not 'the' anyone, though. Go away now." Mika nodded, she had a feeling she was no longer at school.

Mika stepped out into the open. What awaited her was an old fashioned village with a sign reading "Welcome to Enbizaka!" This couldn't be her home, nowhere like this existed anymore. Mika turned her head around to get a better look at her surroundings and noticed a group of children playing. Being of the playful sort, Mika decided to join them. "Konichiwa! I'm Karune Mika. May I play with you?" She shouted out cheerfully. A teal haired girl turned to her and nodded. She motioned for her to come over, and she obliged. "Sure, Mika-chan! Let me introduce you to everyone here. I'm Miku-chan, this pink haired girl is Luka-chan, and the blonde twins are Len-kun and Rin-chan." the teal girl said happily before whispering to her, "I'm also going to marry Len-kun when we grow up. I have dibs!" However, Mika didn't hear that. Just what the hell was going on here?

** A/N: And there we go, what Miss Mika is up to. I'm hoping people draw beautiful art for my contest! Review or suffer the wrath of the typo curse! Mwahaha! Sayonara.**

**-Neko **


	8. Chapter 7: Evening the Odds

Evening the Odds

**A/N Gah! The math jokes follow me everywhere! I swear that was unintentional! I just realized something a little unfair: I have reviewers who don't have FF accounts who may have DA accounts. Unfortunately, I said to PM me your link. I'm revising that. Just get the link to me somehow, and your submission will be entered. Art stimulates the mind you know… :3**

**A wild Lawsuit appears! Neko uses "Disclaimer: Neko doesn't own this!" It's super effective! A wild Lawsuit has fainted. And Neko realizes that Pokémon references are her favorite form of disclaimer. Story tiem!**

AIKO KIYOSHI'S POV

Aiko was walking by the community board at school when she noticed a new sign up. A new club, perhaps? Closer examination revealed that it was who made a group to find Karune Mika. Karune… Karune… Why did that name sound familiar? Oh, right. That was the girl she and Ryu had kidnapped and sent to the past. Aiko growled a little, this wasn't good. There was a small chance those brats would actually FIND their baka friend, and there was no way Aiko could talk herself out of a lawsuit. Princess though she was, she couldn't do _everything_. She just needed some "friends" to help her. Now, where was the construction paper when one needed it?

The next day, she had gotten 3 "friends" to help her: Furonin "killer" Takaine, Mai "nee-chan" Kinune, and Raiden "Dark" Akureine. Raiden was another pervert though. When combined with Ryu, they hit "Japanese Ninja No. 1" levels of pervertedness. But, these three were the best of the best, and Aiko wouldn't have hired anyone else. When the three arrived, Aiko gathered them in the forbidden closet and explained what they needed to do. "Konichiwa, assassins. You have been hired because you are the best. You wouldn't hesitate to kill, and that's what I need. These are your targets." Aiko spread out pictures of Kinu's team onto the table in front of her. Mai raised her hand. "You've got an extra bulge in your shirt, Aiko-sama." Aiko looked down. The bulge shifted a little and Ryu's snake head popped out. "Sorry, Aiko-sama! I was just so cold, and the view was so nice…" he said as he slithered out of Aiko's shirt. Aiko turned beet red. "P-pervert!" she cried and then threw him out of the room. This set the group of assassins giggling and Aiko sighing. This might take a while…

** A/N: Ok, I think all of the characters are in now. If I missed someone, please let me know. I will remedy that as soon as possible. Sayonara!**

**~Neko**


	9. Chapter 8: The Search Is On!

The search is on!

** A/N: Hello! I'm updating super fast! I need to stop with the Pokémon references, I don't think anyone's getting them. I'm sorry, I've sort of made Ryu-NGS's OCs the leaders of the good guy gang. I'm sorry to anyone who disagrees with that. Anyways, I plan to upd-**

**BATTLE TIME!**

**A Lawsuit having 300 hp has shown up. Miku uses "This is FanFiction!" attack. Deals 100 damage. Neko uses super attack "Disclaimer: Neko owneth not!"! It deals 200 damage. Neko's party wins! Now Neko can write this new chapter.**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV

Miku didn't seem to notice Mika's freeze, which was good. She hadn't wanted to freak the girl out. "Um, Miku-chan? What year is it? I've forgotten." Mika tried (and failed) to ask Miku casually. Miku thought for a moment and then said, "It's 1811. Give or take a few years." Mika took a step back. The current year was 2011. She had gone back 200 years into the past! This was NOT good, how would she get home? How did she even get here in the first place? So many questions swirled through Mika's head that it gave her a headache. Nekigo meowed at the ache. Being a part of Mika's head, he could feel it too. These obviously weren't the Vocaloids that she knew! Mika sighed. It would be very hard to get used to this place.

RYU KYUN'S POV

How did Ryu end up running the team here? According to Kinu, she wasn't a "people person" and preferred that someone else run the show. Preferably Ryu, since he seemed to know the most. So now Ryu stood, cigarette in his mouth, in front of the team. "Alright, people. Our mission is to find and retrieve one Karune Mika. I somehow got elected to lead this, so you will call me Ryu-sama. Ok?" Ryu said to the team. They all nodded and said, "Hai, Ryu-sama." This power felt good! Now he knew why Hikari, Kenji, and Seiji always fought over being in charge of band affairs. "I'm fairly certain that Karune-san was kidnapped by a boy and a girl by the names of Ryu Yukiyo and Aiko Kiyoshi. I overheard them. I'm certain she's in the forbidden room. I need two people to volunteer to do some recon. Anyone?" Ryu continued to say. Almost immediately, Minka and Sato raised their hands. "Alright, Minka-chan and Sato-chan on recon. I want a full report tomorrow. Dismissed!" Ryu shouted. All members of the team dashed away, unaware that the whole meeting had been watched.

FURONIN TAKAINE'S POV

As soon as the meeting had ended, Furonin had taken out a walkie-talkie and whispered into it, "Aiko-sama, they know Karune-chan's in the off limits room and they're sending two girls in as recon." After a few seconds, the radio crackled to life. "Were they cute?" Furonin sighed. "Get of the radio, Ryu-kun. I wanted to talk to Aiko-sama. Not you." He swore he could hear Ryu's sadistic grin over the airways. "She's out at the moment. Can I help you?" "Yes, you could hang up the radio and go away." Furonin said, now more than a little annoyed. It was Ryu's turn to sigh. "Alright, I'll pass on the message to Aiko-chan. I'm sure she'll have something nasty in store for the recon girls. Sayonara" he said than hung up. Furonin did the same and smiled evilly. He loved his job.

** A/N: And done! I have to relay a conversation between me and my friends Akuma and Hikari from earlier this week.**

**Hikari: Akuma, Neko, what's yaoi and yuri?**

**Neko: It's when-mph! *had mouth covered by Akuma***

**Akuma: IT WILL MELT YOUR EYES!**

**Hikari: Like the health teacher told the boys tampons would when the boys asked what they were?**

**Akuma: *Facepalm***

**Neko: *fighting laughter***

**True story. And it was hilarious. Byenees!**


	10. Chapter 9: Sneaky Spying Girls

Sneaky Spying Girls

**A/N: Hello! I'm back from the dead! That cold I had was really brutal and I got another one after it AND I got writers block, but I know that's no excuse. To the person who submitted their OC a couple of chapters ago, I'm sorry. I probably won't use your OC. It would be unfair to everyone else, but I may use them if I find I need an extra character. Gomenasai.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Neko doesn't own VOCALOID or the OCs mentioned. She also didn't feel like doing an RPG disclaimer. **

SATO FUKUDA'S POV

Sato and Minka had been best friends practically since they were born. That was why Sato was glad she was partnered with her for the recon mission. She would trust Minka with her life. "Min-Min, do we have a plan? Ryu-sama didn't give us one to follow. I was guessing go in, search for evidence, go out. Sound good?" Sato said enthusiastically. Minka shook her head. "Check for guards, see if anyone's there, sneak in, check for evidence, sneak out. Much more efficient." Minka replied. Sato groaned. "But that's too hard! At least with my plan it was easy!" Minka sighed, but didn't retort. She had learned a long time ago that it was pointless. Sato and Minka quickly made their way to the door, Sato bouncing, Minka sneaking. Soon, they were at the door. Sato leaned against the door. Not having heard anything, she strolled right in. Minka quickly followed. "I don't like this, Sato. It's too easy. There might be a-" Minka was able to say before a cage dropped on them from above. "trap." She finished sadly. "Well, well, well. What have we here? The rumored spies, huh? Ooh, I'm really scared!" a hissing reptilian voice sang. Sato crossed her arms. "Sounds like someone's been watching a little bit too much Nightmare Before Christmas." she said and stuck her tongue out. "You got my reference then. You two must be the spies Furonin-kun mentioned. Now, if I had my way I'd be up both of your skirts right now, but Lady Aiko just wants me to release you and have you tell your leader that your execution date is sooner than you think. Bye bye now." the reptilian voice said and the cage released. Sato and Minka wasted no time in running as fast as they could back to the cafeteria.

RYU YUKIYO'S POV

Ryu smiled and pulled off the black cloth that had been covering the Essence of Time. Everything had gone exactly as planned. "Well done, Ryu. Everything went perfectly. And we didn't even have to spill any blood! …Yet." Aiko said, stepping out of the shadows. "I was sort of hoping for plan B. I really wanted to punt someone into the dinosaur ages!" Ryu admitted. Aiko smacked him on the back of the head. "Baka! Using the Essence is only a last resort! We sent the girl back because we couldn't afford any blood on our hands yet. I'd still like to keep it to a minimal, but the point is no recklessly using the Essence!" she shouted. Ryu rubbed the back of his head. "Ok, ok, I getcha. No dino punting." he said, rubbing his head. Ryu sighed. He had REALLY wanted to punt someone to a T-rex.

** A/N: These chapters aren't very long, are they? It seems Ryu Y. and Aiko are using more scare tactics than anything…**


	11. Chapter 10: Kagome, kagome

Kagome, kagome

** A/N: I'm up and writing again! Don't forget to submit your art for the contest! Deadline is November 1. I replaced my AN chapter with a real chapter, but it didn't say that I updated. So if you haven't read that yet, go check it out!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**…If I owned any of this, would I be on FanFiction?**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV

Mika sighed. She had been playing with the Vocaloid ancestors for a while, and it had finally gotten dark. To counter this, Miku-chan made a fire and everyone sat around it. (Mika wasn't quite sure if letting an eight-year-old start a fire was such a great idea, but hey, whatever worked.) "Let's tell ghost stories! Miku-chan should go first, she has the best ones." Rin-chan piped up. Everyone nodded and Miku-chan stood up. "This is the story of immortality; the children who could never die. They lived forever, never changing." she said spookily. Mika sat up, paying more attention. If she could live forever, she could just live out the 200 years she had travelled back and get back to her own time! "These children were all from an orphanage controlled by some evil scientists. Not much was known about the orphanage until a pair of explorers named, ummm, Mikuo and Luki found it years and years later. The orphanage appeared all decayed and abandoned, until the explorers stumbled upon a bright room full of children. The children all laughed and surrounded the two, insisting on playing "Kagome, kagome" with the two. Mikuo went first. He correctly guessed who was behind him three times and was lead to a room and given the elixir of eternal life. Luki went next. He guessed incorrectly three times. All of the bright children morphed until he saw the true extent of eternal life. There were children with missing limbs, children with their skulls crushed, and even one girl with no head, just blood everywhere. The elixir for eternal life was made from a child's brain, giving the drinker eternal youth also. Luki was frozen by these horrible sights then one girl came up to him and SCHICK! Sliced him in half with a knife. Legend says the elixir is still out there, for those brave enough to retrieve it." Miku-chan finished and sat down. Mika stood up. "Where was this orphanage? I need that elixir!" she shouted. Miku-chan shrugged. "Probably the woods, I don't even really know what and orphanage is." she said apologetically. Just like that, Mika was off.

Mika was just about to give up. She had been searching for hours with no sign of any abandoned orphanages. She was just about to turn back when she noticed a beige structure out of the corner of her eye. Could this be it? Mika ran to it without hesitation. It was real! The orphanage was here! Mika almost screamed for joy, but held herself back. She didn't want to alert any bears to her presence. The door fell off at her touch. "Note to self, be careful where you step." Mika muttered. She cautiously proceeded through the orphanage, careful not to step on any obviously rotted patches of floor. She soon reached another door that probably one said PLAYROOM, but now it just read P OO . Weather this happened on it's own or by some prankster, Mika didn't know or care. She opened the door and… nothing. Nothing but tiny skeletons littering the floor. A note on the floor in someone's dying blood read ,"E=Diseased poison." E obviously stood for elixir, so this meant that the elixir was poisoned or gone. Mika hung her head. Her one hope, gone. She was unaware of the note at her feet saying, "Welcome to the game."

** A/N: And we're clear! I lost the game again. :) I'm tired now, so imma go to sleep. Sayonara! R&R!**


	12. Infamous Middle Chapter!

Infamous Middle Chapter!

** A/N: Hiya! I'm going to annoy the hell out of everyone now! If you're one of my BFFLs, then you know I CONSTANTLY do this to my stories. It's time for Random Interviews with the Cast! I know I left everyone at a cliffhanger last chapter, but I honestly don't have many ideas, so imma break the block! I have my friends Akuma and Hikari on Skype, so they will appear here too. They always help with my stories, so this is their reward.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or these OCs. Off we go! **

Neko: Welcome to our superly awesome behind the scenes FAQ show! Aka, my infamous middle-ish chapter. I'll be typing in normal.

**Akuma: I'm Akuma, Neko's friend and sadistic/psychotic co-host. I'll be typing in bold.**

_Hikari: I'm Hikari, Akuma's sister and Neko's friend and levelheaded co-host. I help to keep those two from hurting themselves. I'll be typing in italics._

Neko: Let the show begin! We have a few of our major characters here with us, and we hope I'm not making them OOC! We have Ryu K., Kinu, Aiko, Ryu Y., and Mika!

_Hikari: We'd add more, but Neko can't keep track of more than five characters at a time. ^-^_

Neko: Shut up, Hi-chan. I'm just really tired and writing to break writer's block. First we will have Akuma interview the villains. They will be using normal type.

INTERVIEW:

**Akuma: So, you two are the villains here, correct?**

Aiko: Yes, by Neko's standards. By my standards, I am a princess. Right, Ryu? …Ryu?

Ryu Y.: *Bluntly to Akuma* You're sexy. _ Really_ sexy.

**Akuma and Aiko: P-pervert! Get outta here!**

**Akuma: A-anyways, what are you two trying to do that earned you villain status? Must be bad. Neko is usually stereotypical with her villains.**

Aiko: Something among the lines of using the Essence of Time to destroy my enemies and rule the world. Neko herself isn't quite sure, so I can't be any more specific.

Ryu Y.: I'm a severe pervert. That's probably what earned me my title. But as long as I'm by the side of my lovely Aiko, I don't mind.

**Akuma: I noticed. Well, I'll leave you two to your plotting or strip poker or whatever it is you do all day. I'm getting a doughnut and a nap. See ya!**

LOBBY:

Neko: Now Hikari will interview Ryu K. and Kinu. I'm sleepy, so people may act drunk. Don't say you weren't warned.

INTERVIEW:

_Hikari: Ok! First question, why do you want to help Mika? It doesn't seem like either of you knew her that well._

Kinu: Annoying though she was, she was still nice and had tried to make friends with me. The least I can do is help her get back home.

Ryu K.: I hate Ryu #2.

Kinu: Way to take my deep answer and kill it!

Ryu K.: At least I was honest! You HATE making friends! Grrrrr!

Kinu: GRRRRR!

TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. PLEASE STAND BY…

**Everyone: O_OIII**

Neko: Now it's time for me to interview Mika! She'll take italic text.

INTERVIEW:

Neko: Last, but not least, Mika Karune! Yay! So, what's it like being deserted in a different time?

_Mika: It's really weird. You're seeing famous peoples' families from 200 years ago, it's a mind trip and a half! It's almost weirder than meeting your younger self, but that would be super weird. That reminds me of a story! One time…_

SEVERAL HOURS LATER…

Neko: Dear…God…shut…her…up!

_Mika: So I'm like, "No, that'd be super stinky!" How long have I been talking for? I tend to babble._

Neko: Six…freaking…HOURS. I'm done!

LOBBY:

**Everyone: Bye now!**


	13. Chapter 11: Playing the Game

Chapter 11: Playing the Game

**A/N: Ok, raise your hand if you lost the game again when you read the title. *Raises hand* Anyways, I'm sorry for leaving everyone waiting for a while after that cliffhanger in the Mika arc. My writer's block has dissipated and I'm ready to write! Oh, congratulations to Nami Uchiha 1313, you're the 50th reviewer! And I'm glad my attempt at breaking writer's block gave you a giggle. :) Don't forget to enter your OC art by November 1!**

**Stop! Disclaimer time!**

**Neko vs. Lawsuit. ROUND 1:**

**Lawsuit takes an "I don't own Vocaloid!" to the jaw! Ouch! Before he can even get up, Neko delivers a crushing "These aren't my OCs!" to the face! And it's a KO! Neko wins! (I'm enjoying creative disclaimers.^^)**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV

Mika sighed in defeat and headed for the door. She hadn't really expected to find an elixir for eternal life in an old orphanage anyways. As she went for the door handle, she found it looked different. Cautious as she was, she slowly reached her hand out and touched the doorknob. "Ouch!" she cried and drew her hand back quickly. The knob had grown red hot! But how would it get hot so quickly? Mika looked out the window by the door. Fire. The room she was in was surrounded by fire. She was trapped! To make matters worse, Mika seemed to be hallucinating. Children, presumably orphans, appeared out of nowhere. One by one they formed a circle around her. Mika recognized them as the Vocaloids' number one competitors, UTAU. Or at least, their great however-many-times grandparents. Each of the children said their names aloud. "Play with us! The rewards are great! Here are the rules. If you guess who is behind you correctly three times, you win a prize. Every time you guess incorrectly, you lose something. Got it?" one of the UTAU, Teto, said to her. Mika nodded. It was just like another game of Kakome, Kakome back home with her friends. Mika covered her eyes and the UTAU began to chant. As soon as the finished, Mika shouted, "Ruko!" The UTAU group murmured that she was correct and began to chant again. "Ritsu?" Mika guessed. Another one correct. "One more correct guess and I get eternal life!" she thought. The UTAUs chanted yet again. "Teto!" Mika shouted with confidence. "Heehee, nope! Now you lose! Tei, would you please?" Teto giggled from somewhere to her right. Mika's arm was pulled away from her face and Tei chopped her pinky finger off. Blood flowed from the wound, so Teto handed her a cloth to stop it. The pain was awful! But Mika had to keep going. UTAU chanted one more time. "M-momo?" Mika sputtered. The UTAUs all cheered and Teto grabbed Mika's uninjured hand and lead her to a room with five platforms. On each platform was a bottle of elixir and each platform was labelled A, B, C, D, or E. "One of these is an Elixir of Eternal Life. The other four are poison. Choose wisely!" Teto giggled. Mika thought for a minute, then grabbed the bottle labelled A. "Here's hoping." she said and drank the liquid.

** A/N: Geez, I'm the queen of cliffhangers now, aren't I? I'm sorry I was a little bloodier and darker than usual, but it was a necessary evil. I'm tired now, so I'm going to go to sleep. Sayonara!**


	14. Chapter 12: Mission Complete?

Mission Complete?

**A/N: Ok, I have mostly solidified the plot in my head. To FranticKagamineLover, Mika actually HASN'T met Meiko. She met her great however-many-times grandmother. And she only saw her briefly. I'm going to finish up the Mika arc (mostly) for the sake of the plot. Those of you who want the present day arc, sit tight. Mika's only got one or two more chapters to herself. Probably.**

**DISCLAIMAH TIEM!**

***A lawsuit walks up to Neko***

**Lawsuit: I'm sorry Ma'am, but you're being sued for plagiarism.**

**Neko: Rin! Len! Go!**

***Rin and Len squish Lawsuit with the Roada Rolla***

**Rin and Len: Neko doesn't own Vocaloid or these OCs! Now, it's story time!**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV

Mika squeezed her eyes shut and waited. One second…two seconds… Mika waited for a few minutes before opening her eyes. "That wasn't poison?" Mika asked Teto, who was still standing there. Teto shook her head. "That was the Elixir. You can now never die or grow old. Have fun with that!" she said. Mika sighed. _"I have a long time to wait."_ she thought.

RYU KYUN'S POV

Ryu sat in the cafeteria, smoking a cigarette. "You know those things aren't allowed in school. They're bad for you, too." Kinu said. She didn't bother to swat it away this time, she learned a while back that he had more. Ryu took another drag from the cigarette. "I can't help it, I'm stressed. I'm pissed at myself for sinking to this level, but I have nothing else that'll help." he said angrily. Kinu nodded. "I know. Were sorta screwed. The bad guys can trap us whenever we get in their base, they've got assassins who will kill us if we mess with them, and we don't even know where the hell Mika is!" she huffed. Ryu nodded in agreement, then looked up at the door. A lime green haired girl stood in the doorway. "WHAT THE F**K?" Ryu shouted, dropping his cigarette. Kinu followed his gaze and her jaw dropped. "Hey guys. What's up? I haven't seen you in 200 years!" exclaimed Karune Mika. Ryu and Kinu were speechless. Mika was back? This didn't make any sense! "W-what do you mean '200 years'? You were only gone a couple of weeks." Ryu said, having regained the power of speech. Mika ran her fingers through her bangs and explained everything.

"So, you see, we have to go back in time to when I was there _before_ I went into the orphanage. We can stop me from going in there and bring her home. I will then cease to exist. Ok?" Mika said. Kinu raised her hand. "Why do you want to give up eternal life? It sounds pretty good." she said with a shrug. Mika's face took on a darker tone, like she had seen things no little girl should ever see. "It's hell. Pure hell. You're thrown into war and you can't die, but you feel the agony wounds leave. Anyone you ever get close to dies in the blink of an eye to you. That's why I want to give it up." she said solemnly. Kinu nodded. "Well then, let's go to the past!" Ryu said triumphantly, as if he had come up with the solution all by himself. Kinu and Mika nodded. They had to save Mika!

**A/N: Whoops, I lied. Gomenasai. Mika didn't have this chapter to herself. I'm sorry for the shortness, I'm just going to the next plot point, and I'm tired now. Happy reading, and don't forget to submit your art! Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 13: Mika, meet Mika

Mika, meet Mika.

**A/N: News time! 1: I am not dead! 2: I'm a beta reader now! I beta read my own stuff usually, how hard can it be? Anyways, I've been busy. I actually have a life and completely ignored OC Academy for a while and started a new story.**

**Rin: And you've been addicted to that Castlevania app of yours.**

**Me: URASAI!**

**Len: Neko doesn't own any of these OCs or Vocaloid or Spiderman! If she did, I'd probably be her boyfriend and Kaito'd be a poker player.**

**Me: Me and my twisted fantasies. ^-^ Speaking of OCs, I've gotten more submissions. I'm sorry, but I can't accept them! This story has two arcs I've already planned out and adding your OC wouldn't be fair to everyone else. Gommenasai. Long A/N is long. **

RYU KYUN'S POV (WARNING: WRITTEN IN FIRST PERSON FOR PLOT PURPOSES)

Mika had changed a lot over the years, according to Kinu. She apparently used to be naïve, childish, and overly bubbly. Now she seemed weighed down by a heavy sadness and driven by determination alone. She looked the same as always, but seemed much older. The plan was to lure Aiko and Ryu numero dos away from their base using Sato and Minka. Then, while they were busy, Kinu, Mika, and myself would sneak into the base, go back in time, and bring Mika back before she drinks the elixir of life or whatever it was. Sato looked confused. "Wait, if we go back and change the past, not only will the Mika sitting with us now cease to exist, but a hole will be ripped in the entire space time continuum and all mankind will be destroyed, right? I believe that there must be a course of action that does not involve changing the past and thus destroying all mankind." she said quickly. Everyone stared, dumbfounded. "Weren't you an airhead before?" Kinu finally asked. "I like kittens." was Sato's reply. I growled, rather annoyed. "Would everyone cut the insanity so we can move on to rescuing the idiot next to us?" I finally shouted. "Hai, Ryu-sama!" everyone replied. I heaved a sigh of relief. That went better than expected. "As to Sato's question, no. There is no other way. Now execute the plan." Sato and Minka nodded and dashed off.

SATO FUKADA'S POV

The only known trait of the enemy, was that Ryu 2 was a pervert and Aiko hated it, so we were going to play to that. Under our normal clothes we had super slutty Lilly-esque clothes that were certainly against school rules, but nobody seemed to care at this point. Thinking on it, the teachers don't seem to care what anyone does. Maybe Aiko threatened them to be that way. I dunno. Anyways, once we got to the room, Ryu 2 was standing guard. Perfect. Without saying a word, we began stripping off our outer layer of clothes, and sure enough, Ryu 2 sat up, stared, and nosebled a bit. Our clothes were made to tempt Ryu 2 to chase us. Our skirts were so short, you _just_ couldn't see our panties and similar for our shirts. It was really uncomfortable and embarrassing for me to wear this, but Minka had no problem with it 'cause she was used to it with her Lolita. Next step, run. Just as planned, Ryu 2 chased us. Aiko must've heard her guard leave, because she poked her head out, saw Ryu 2, and began to chase him. This must've looked pretty bizarre, but it worked. Mission complete.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV

After the girls lured the bad guys away, we were free to go in and explore. Seiji, Hikari, and Kenji stood guard while Kinu, Ryu-sama, and I explored. The first thing we noticed was the Essence of Time, filling much of the room. There was some stuff around it too. I noticed a pair of globes and tried them on. "Check it out, I'm Spiderman!" I shouted while posing like the webslinger. It seems I hit some button, because a portal that seemed to lead to the hall opened up. "Handy." I said. Not much else was interesting, so we plunged through the portal, tumbling out into the streets of Enbizaka. A shocked lime green girl was staring right at me. "Mika, meet Mika." Kinu said unnecessarily.

**A/N: Wow, that was a long chapter. Ok, raise your hand if you nosebled with Ryu 2 when the girls executed their plan. I'm done now, sayonara! And don't forget to submit your art!**


	16. Chapter 14:Mirror Faces, Different Heart

Mirror Faces, Different Hearts

**A/N: In all likelihood, this is the last chapter of the Mika arc. I'm thinking there'll only be a few chapters in the beat the bad guys arc. I'm thinking of doing a sequel, once this is done. Let me know what you think about that. I've got a few ideas for epilogues and endings, so those'll be some extra chapters. If you want a sequel, I'll need permission to use your OC again. Enough chit chat, it's DISCLAIMAH TIEM!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is in Japan. I'm not. These OCs aren't with me either. Rin and Len are here, but I just kidnapped them. :)**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (the one that's been around for 200 years, not the baka one. No offense, OtakuHeart.)

"Mika, meet Mika." At those words, my younger self seemed to freeze. Having gone through this in the past due to the time space continuum, I knew exactly what she/I was thinking. _"What the hell is this? Who ARE these people?"_ "Mika-chan, I'm you, from the future. You win the elixir of eternal life from the orphanage and live for 200 years to get back to your time. But it's awful. Everyone grows old and dies except for you. It's horrible. We're here to help you get back WITHOUT doing that. I'll disappear, but I'm fine with that. I don't want you to feel this pain. Ok?" I told my younger(?) self. She just nodded. I looked and acted just like her, it made sense. "But how will we get back?" Mika asked. Ok, that's confusing. I'll just call her Mini-Mika for now. "I figured that one out too. I stole a pair of gloves that let me open a portal back." I replied, wiggling my fingers to show Mini-Mika what I meant. She grinned. Just as I was about to open a portal back, I heard a voice. "Well, well. It appears we have a prison break. That's no good at all." Furonin said. I turned around angrily. Furonin, Mai, and Raiden stood in a loose triangle. I whipped the two knives hidden in my pigtails out, Kinu readied her shuriken, and Ryu raised his fists. Mini-Mika turned and ran. Furonin smiled at this. "Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. Mai! Raiden! Attack! Mai went for Kinu while Raiden zeroed in on Ryu. I went for Furonin. "Well, if it isn't little Baka-chan again. Glad to see you still haven't changed. How many of your friends should I kill this time? Go on, guess." He said teasingly while effortlessly dodging my attacks. Hatred burned in my eyes. "They won't end up like Ina and Hikaru! They WON'T because I'll kill you!" I screamed. Furonin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You might want to check on your little friends then." he said and pointed. Being an idiot, I turned and looked. Mai and Raiden held knives to the throats of Kinu and Ryu. "Be a good girl and stop attacking, and they'll let them go. Simple as that." Furonin said. "I hate you so much. I hate you more than BANANA CHEESECAKE!" I shouted as loud as I could. "What on Earth does _that_ mean?" Furonin said, confused. Just then, Kono and Hana burst out of the trees and pressed their guns to Furonin's back. "It means a shift in the negotiation balance. We are now empowered and _you_ must obey. Desho?" Hana said coolly. Kono nodded. "Yes. How about we renegotiate?" she said. I smiled. I knew the girls could pull through for us. I turned to face Furonin and smiled. "Be a good boy and let them go and I'll call off my girls. Deal?" I said. Furonin reluctantly nodded and waved off Mai and Raiden as I nodded to Kono and Hana to let them know to lower their weapons. Both sides obliged. Furonin walked up to me angrily. "This isn't over, Greenie! You hear that? THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted as his fellow assassins pulled him away. "Mika-chan? You can come out now. We're going home." I shouted. My younger self poked out from behind a tree and nodded. She grasped my hand as I opened the portal and we all headed for home.

Once we got back, I began to feel weak and unwell. I knew exactly what was happening. My reality was unravelling, and me along with it. "Mika-chan? Take care of these guys for me. They need all of the help they can get." I said with a smile. Mini-Mika nodded roughly, understanding that I'd only be around for a little while longer. I closed my eyes. "AN IRREVERSIBLE ERROR HAS OCCURRED. AN IRREVERSIBLE ERROR…" I murmured as my body slowly faded into nonexistence.

**A/N: I honestly hate killing characters. I really do, but I'm good at it. I'm glad that was the spare Mika, otherwise I might be in trouble! Shout out to the late OC submitters, your OCs got brief cameos. (AKA, their names were mentioned.) I'd like to thank everyone for sticking with me through the first arc, we're almost done here. :)**


	17. The Adventures of SugarNeko!

The Adventures of SugarNeko!

** A/N: Hey! It be me! And the contest is officially over. No more submissions! BUT I need you to go to the bottom of my profile where I've posted links to all 3 submissions and let me know which you think is best. I'm sorry for completely abandoning this story temporarily, I've been sidetracked by school and stuff. I have no new stuff to add to the story, just this message. But if you stick around, I'll tell you my insanity of Halloween with my OC, sidekick, voice of reason, and bestie, Nibui Monokurone!**

**…Still here?**

**Ok then, here we go!**

Neko: Happy Halloween Nibui!

Nibui: Ok.

Neko: Why so glum?

Nibui: You're a lunatic usually, how do you act on Halloween?

Neko: You'll see… XD

~After an uneventful trick or treat and seven punds of candy…~

Nibui: She doesn't slow down!

Neko: YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME, VILLAIN! I am SUGARNEKO! Faster than a speeding duck, cooler than Luke Skywalker, more awesome than Final Fantasy, she will stop villains at all costs!

Nibui: …Where did you get the super hero costume? You were a cat this year!

Neko: It was under my clothes.

Nibui: *facepalm*

~Much running around from Neko and colorful language from Nibui later…~

Neko: I'm so cool I can run through walls! LIKE A MAGIC BUTTERFLY PONY!

Nibui: No you can't.

NEKO: *sobbing* I CAN TOO, MEANIE! *Runs head first full tilt into a wall* WAH! I'M STUCK!

Nibui: Told you so.

~After Neko is pulled out of the wall~

Neko: Ok, so maybe I CAN'T run through walls.

Nibui: No duh.

Neko: But I CAN fly!

Nibui: Oh dear God…

Neko: *jumps off couch and lands on her butt* WAH! THE SKITTLES GODS LIED TO ME! THE FRUITY GOODNESS IS A LIE!

Nibui: …help.

Nibui: That's pretty much how our Halloween went.

Neko: Ouch. XD

Nibui: There is a REASON you are covered in bruises, you idiot.

Neko: XD

** A/N: My crackfic Halloween! Yay! Don't forget to vote!**


	18. Chapter 15: Prelude to the Finale

Prelude to the Finale

**A/N: True to it's name, this is the second to last storyline chapter. I'll have some epilogues, side stories, and even an alternate ending once I finish the story. I'd like to thank all of my readers and reviewers from all over the globe. I often wonder how you read it when it's barely in English. ^^' Anyways, I was thinking of doing a sequel with the same cast of characters, but I'd need everyone's permission. If you want a sequel, let me know. I apologize for the last storyline chapter, it was evidently confusing. Now, our dead to the story friend 200-year-old Mika will do the disclaimer.**

**Mika: Neko doesn't own Vocaloid or the OCs mentioned. Or any other copyrighted thing mentioned.**

RYU KYUN'S POV (3rd person)

Everyone was stunned. They had all just watched a girl die. Mika seemed the most affected. It's only natural, considering that was the 200-year-old version of herself that just ceased to exist. Ryu gently grabbed her shoulder. "Come on. We have to go get the bad guys. Everyone, take a weapon!" he said. Everyone nodded and did what he said with a "Hai, Ryu-sama!". Ryu grinned. He would never get tired of hearing that. Just as the group was about to go visit the villains' base, a package arrived. Ryu, being the responsible one, went and signed for it. It was a huge box that Seiji and Kenji instinctively ripped open. Inside were a batch of helmets with a note that read:

_Dear Rescue Team,_

_Do you think you're the hand of justice? No need to settle things violently, we can settle them with these instead. A virtual reality battlefield._

_Your enemy,_

_Aiko_

Ryu sighed. He honestly thought this was pointless. But he handed out the helmets anyway.

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (1st person)

I slid the helmet over my head and immediately materialized on a grid that seemed to be suspended in space. Soon the others materialized as well. "Took you long enough. Ryu and I were waiting." said Aiko's voice and she materialized soon after, along with Furonin, Mai, and Raiden. Sweat ran down my virtual face. Let the battle begin.

HATSUNE MIKU'S POV (1st person)

I had a feeling in the back of my head that had been nagging me all day. It felt like someone tied to my past was in danger. I turned to Luka. "You remember those old stories our parents and grandparents used to tell us? The ones about the time traveling kids?" I asked her. Luka nodded. "It feels like they're in danger. I need to help." I said. Luka nodded again. "Your intuition is often spot-on, let's go." she said. I nodded and murmured, "Find_open_FileName/teleport_Loading…_run" To any onlookers, it would appear that the residents of VocaMansion had disappeared.

**A/N: Yay actual Vocaloids! Don't forget to vote on the art!**


	19. Chapter 16: Final Battle and Chase

Final Battle and Chase

**A/N: I can't believe this is the last storyline chapter. (Unless you count an epilogue) I'd like to thank all my reviewers and supporters. I've had over 78 reviews. You guys mean a lot to me, and I'm glad you stuck with me through all this time. I'll add some extra stuff after the story is complete, but feel free to stop reading after the epilogue. Thank you once again to all of the wonderful readers who stopped and read and even favorited my story.**

**Disclaimer: O KOTOWARI SHIMASU!**

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st person)

I stood on the virtual battlefield, tensing as Aiko explained the controls. "It's really quite simple. You select the correct icon when you are up. This is a turn based battle. My team will make the first move. Any questions?" Aiko asked. Mika raised her hand. "Why do you go first?" I mentally facepalmed. We were preparing for a battle royale and she asks _that_? Aiko's response? "Because I said so." I'm fighting a girl with a princess complex, a pervert, and three trained assassins. On my side we have an idiot, a ninja, me, and two gun-happy sneak-attackers. Seems pretty even. Suddenly, six colored lights appeared in the middle of the battlefield. The lights cleared, and everyone gasped. It was the Vocaloids. Kinu's cold and shy exterior dropped away as soon as she saw Meiko, and she dashed up to her shrieking "MEIKO!". Aiko did similar with Kaito. Ryu #2 didn't look to pleased about that. I think someone has a crush! Seeing my face, Ryu #2 redirected his scowling at me. Meanwhile, Miku and Luka walked up to Mika. I wonder what they were talking about?

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (3rd person)

Miku and Luka walked up to the greenette with a smile on their faces. "Looks like we got here just in time. You're Mika, right? Well, think of us as reinforcements for the battle. Do you still hide knives in your pigtails?" Miku said. Mika slid a knife out of her pigtail to show her she still did. Miku nodded. "Good. When the battle alarm goes of, we'll have to stay behind you. But we won't let you fail, ok? Go get 'em" Luka added. Mika nodded and grinned. The battle alarm started. It was time to begin.

NARRATOR POV (3rd person)

Both sides seem about evenly matched. What the Ryu K. squad lacks in ability, they make up for in man power. Aiko's team goes first, with Aiko making the first move. She pulls out a machine gun and shoots at the entire Ryu K. team. They all cover their faces and expect the worst, but to their surprise they don't die. This is a turn based battle game, so they just lose some HP. THIS must have been why Aiko wanted a video game battle, none of her troops could die. Now it is the Ryu K. squad's turn. Kono and Hana step forward for their mini team attack, linking hands and firing a mega shot at Aiko. This goes back and forth for a while, nobody letting anyone from the other side kill them. Then, Mika has an idea. The evil team is still back at their base! She could go and get them if she took a couple allies and went and captured them. Mika slips back and whispers her plan to the Kagamine twins. They nod, eager for some action. They grab Mika's arms as she takes off her helmet, sending her back to reality.

Mika throws her helmet back in the box and strides towards the evil team's base. Rin and Len quickly follow suit. Sure enough, as the three peek inside, everyone is there and making hand motions to show that they are still deep in battle. Mika nods to the Kagamines, and Rin and Len pull out duct tape and rope. The bad guys are quickly bound and gagged and Mika calls over Minka, Sato, Seiji, Kenji, and Hikari to carry them over to the cafeteria. Mika smiles at her work, and wonders what it looks like inside the battle. She slips on her helmet to see.

AIKO KIYOSHI'S POV (1st person)

Myself and the others struggled against bonds that the other team couldn't see. I growled. It wasn't supposed to end like this! But I had a plan. "Ryu, change into your snake form. You'll slip free of the bonds and can untie everyone else." I whispered to Ryu Y. He nodded and transformed. The other team was growing impatient, it was my team's move. But their impatience turned to surprise as one by one we disappeared.

Having removed our bindings and helmets, it was time to run. The assassins had naturally disappeared by the time I had removed my helmet, so it was just me and Ryu Y. He had turned back into a human, so I didn't have to carry him. We both ran from the cafeteria, and before long we heard footsteps chasing after us. Ducking and swerving through mobs of other students (the after school clubs had just let out. Did it really take that long?) I came, as if drawn by instinct, to my base and the Essence of Time. I knew there was only one thing to do. I grabbed my gloves, shot a portal into the wall, and jumped in, quickly followed by Ryu Y. We were just in time too, I saw the other team enter just before I was completely in the Essence.

MINKA JUNNE'S POV (1st person)

I could see everyone was upset about how things went. But I just grinned. "No need to worry! We have been doing recon and found this!" I said and pulled out a panel with a dial and a globe. "How you set when and where! So, let's mess with them, shall we?" I said and proceeded to spin the dial around and around and point to various places on the globe. I finally set it to present day and our location, and Ryu Y. and Aiko flopped out of the essence, pale and unconscious. Hana hand Kono carried them to the nurse and I smiled. This whole thing was finally over.

EPILOGUE (Karune Mika's POV)

Things have pretty much gotten back to a textbook normal around the Vocaloid Prep Academy. Our teachers don't seem so scared anymore, but nobody is allowed by the Essence still. Needless to say, me and the others got detention for a month for daring to go near the door so often, but hey! We had defeated a great evil! That had to count for _something_, right? Ah well, Aiko and Ryu Y. are still unconscious. I don't think they'll be waking up for a while. They're not dead, but Minka traumatized them pretty badly with the Time Travel Express. I think I like this school a lot, and I think I'll stay until I graduate. I keep in regular contact with the Vocaloids, and all the other kids are jealous of me for it. I wear a small ring on my pinky finger now, in remembrance of the other me. I won't forget what happened to her, even if I don't fully understand it. I think I'll keep on singing. Who knows, maybe I WILL become a Vocaloid someday! I hope so. For now, that was my story.

Year 1 class 3, Karune Mika

**A/N: So the whole thing was in a note Mika posted on the bulletin board. I've got extra stuff I'll add after, but for now the storyline is done. I don't know weather to feel happy or sad! Art contest is still voting until the tenth. The links are at the bottom of my profile, so can someone please vote? Send it to me in a review or PM. Thank you.**

**~Neko**


	20. Academy Of Evil Preview

Sequel Preview

**A/N: Hey! Neko here. I've mentioned a sequel a few times, and I'm working on getting everyone's permission. If you want to add your OC, NOW IS THE TIME. YOU HAVE UNTIL NOVEMBER 20th. Just use the form from chapter 1. For now, here's a prototype of chapter one using the characters I have now. Enjoy.**

Academy of Evil

Chapter 1: Eviler Now Than We Were Before

RYU KYUN'S POV (1st person)

It's been six months since the kidnapping fiasco with Ryu #2 and Aiko. Both are still unconscious from their lesson in extreme time-traveling, but they're bound to wake up soon. Things here are pretty much like a normal school now, with homework and projects and after school clubs. All of my team are out of detention finally, and no one knows what happened to the assassins. I'm just trying to lead a normal life now, but with my luck, we all knew it wasn't going to last, right? One day at lunch hour, Mika came running up to me. She had celebrated her birthday last month and was now 14, but was still as childish as ever. She had a thick storybook with her that she slapped in front of me. "Take a look at this. Something's happened again." she said. I stared at the book. It was a normal old leather book called "The Story of Evil", according to the cover. "I give up. What am I looking for?" I asked Mika. She rolled her eyes and flicked to the picture accompanying the first chapter, "Daughter of Evil". I looked at the picture, and Aiko's cold eyes stared back at me. "What? What's going on here?" I asked Mika, shouting slightly. Mika flinched, and flicked to chapter 2, "Servant of Evil". A picture of Ryu #2 was there. "Ok, seriously Mika. Is this some sort of joke?" I shouted at the greenette, causing Hikari, Seiji, and Kenji to jump. (They were all sitting with me for lunch.) Mika shrugged. "I think Aiko from the future is messing with the past. The rest of this book is blank. I know the original story, and Aiko has replaced the two main characters with herself and Ryu Y. We have to go back and stop her before she really messes up history. Will you go gather the others?" Mika asked. I nodded, and went to round up the others.

**A/N: What do you think? It will get better if I get permission to use everyone's OCs. Any new OCs are going to be set in Story of Evil time, so please take that into consideration when submitting your character. Voting for my art contest ends soon, please review or PM me with your vote. Happy Reading.**

**~Neko**


	21. Side Stories: Ina and Hikaru

Side stories: Ina and Hikaru

** A/N: I still need permission from Kinu's creator, Kono's creator, the Assassins' creator, and Hana's creator. Please let me know if I can use them in my sequel or not! Also, for new entries, please PM them to me, my friend Ryu-NGS warned me the FanFiction police might get me if I don't. I've been ok so far! This isn't an interactive story though, I just borrow characters. It's still my story. Art contest voting is up as a poll now.**

**WARNING: This chapter gets quite violent and bloody. I was watching a five-hour _Bones_ marathon on my iPod (thank you Hulu!) and am a little fried. Also, there is OC death. (I apologize to the creators of Ina and Hikaru. I need to stop watching _Bones_)**

KARUNE MIKA'S POV (3rd person)

Mika had been trapped in Enbizaka for about ten years when she met Ina and Hikaru. All of the children in Enbizaka were about Mika's age, and they still hung out together. Miku would always tell the others the latest story or myth that she had heard, and the group would set out to prove it right or wrong. It was often times wrong, but it took Mika's mind off of her immortality. This week's myth was the Dark Woods Circus. "Deep in the woods, there is an evil circus. Kids are taken and deformed and made to perform. If they misbehave, acid is thrown on their faces. They take anyone who is unlucky enough to see the circus or become mad. They have a diva with goat legs, Siamese twins, a man with the brain of a dog, a pair of women who are a hundred feet tall, and more! Well gang? Shall we set off?" Miku said. Mika shook her head. "It's a traveling circus, right? We have to wait for it to find us." she rationalized. Miku nodded. "Right! I think Mei-chan said a circus was coming to town soon. I remember being surprised. I guess they heard there was a lot of kids here." the tealette said. "So it's settled. We're going to see the circus." Luka said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

In a few weeks, Mika and the others walked through the woods, clutching flyers for the "Dark woods Circus" and hoping it wasn't as bad as Miku had said. "This isn't going to wind up like the time I went to the abandoned orphanage from Hell, right? I don't feel like getting symmetrical." Mika said, flashing her hand with the missing pinky. Miku shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I hope we get there soon, though." she said. Everyone sighed. Go figure the guide was clueless. "Wait, I think I see a light!" Rin shouted and ran forward. Len quickly followed after. Everyone sighed again and ran after the twins.

Luckily, it was the circus tent Rin had seen, so the group went inside. Mika gasped. The first exhibit was a freak show. Of children. They were all in cages and horribly deformed. The first cage seemed to hold a boy with long purple hair. His flesh was rotted, his teeth yellow and falling out, his nails looking long and unkempt. The tag on his cage read "The Zombie Samurai". He looked at Mika with big purple eyes, full of sadness, and Mika quickly turned so he wouldn't see her cry. She quickly went to the next cage. This one contained a girl with short green hair. Her skin was covered in green scales and she had peacock feathers on her back. One of her eyes was a reptilian yellow, the other a human green. Her name was "The Emerald Monster". Mika felt sorry for her, but moved on to the next cage. This one contained two cat girls, jointed at the tail. One had white hair with red eyes and the other had ashen grey hair, but her pink eyes hinted it was not her original color. Both girls sported black cat ears, and black cat tails that connected them. There were visible acid scars on their faces. They both turned to Mika when they saw her looking at them. "The Juggling Cat-Twins", according to their card, looked sad. "We've been trapped in here for so long. Couldn't you help us?" The grey-haired one asked. "The others too." the white-haired one added. Nekigo, sensing cats in distress, meowed for Mika to do it, so she agreed. She strolled over to the others and quietly told them what she wanted to do, and they came up with a plan.

Late that night, after the circus had closed, the group snuck back. Rin and Len were lookouts while Miku, Luka and Miku busted cages. But as Mika was freeing the neko girls, her hand slipped and the cage clattered to the ground. Everyone froze. "WHO IS THERE, TRESPASSERS IN MY CIRCUS?" the booming voice of the ringmaster shouted. Mika quickly finished her work and everyone ran to safety while the ringmaster raged behind them.

Gakupo, otherwise known as the Zombie Samurai, was good with sharp knives and precision, so he was in charge of separating the neko girls. One quick cut and some bandages later, the girls were free. "I don't believe we know each others' names. I am Hikaru and that's Ina. And you are?" the ashen gray one said. "Mika. Karune Mika." Mika cheerfully replied. The three shook hands and exchanged "It's nice to meet you"s. Mika smiled, unknowing of the imminent tragedy.

For the next couple of weeks, Mika, Ina, and Hikaru all played together and got to know each other. They grew to be great friends, and they all loved being together. But Aiko must have been keeping tabs on Mika, and seen her happiness. Mika should have known that Aiko wouldn't like being beaten. One day they were all laughing happily together, when three people came out of the bushes. "Hello Kitties. I'm Furonin and these are my friends Mai and Raiden. Now for two of you, this is a goodbye." the one who seemed to be the leader said. In the blink of an eye, the other boy and the girl had knives to the throats of Ina and Hikaru. Tears streamed down Mika's face. "No, don't! Don't kill them! NOOOO!" she shrieked. "Man, what a loud girl. Alright, time to cut and scram." Furonin said. Nodding, the other two assassins pulled back the blades. "No friends for prisoners." Furonin remarked before leaving. All Mika could do was sit in a pool of her friends' blood and cry.

**A/N: Oh, voting is extended to the 20th. Man, I did NOT know I could get that dark. Or that detailed with character death. But this DEFINITELY explains Mika's reaction some chapters back when Furonin threatened to kill her friends. I was playing my new Phantasy Star 2 demo with my friend hovering over my shoulder, and she wanted to know if I had named Mika after the game character. Funny coincidence. Sayonara!**

**~Neko**


	22. Side Stories: The Assassins

Side Stories: The Assassins

**A/N: You had to know these guys did some goofing off behind the scenes, right? Furonin, Raiden, and Mai were rarely serious when they weren't training or working. Here's an explanation as to why the Rescue Mika Gang weren't killed.**

**WARNINGS: Breaking of 4th wall, general stupidity, and OCs I don't own. :)**

AFTER THE ASSASSINS RECEIVED THEIR ASSIGNMENT…

"So we really have to kill these people? Only thing I see wrong with 'em is that they're too happy." Raiden asked. Mai shrugged. "I dunno why, but we do. Hey, why were we made out to be total emo characters, then show up as action movie stereotypes?" she asked. "Because Neko's weak points are continuity and plot holes. And we have to kill them because we were paid to. Anyways, I'm obviously the main guy and the strongest, so you guys just cover me." Furonin said with a smirk. Mai and Raiden turned to him with a chorus of "No, you're not"s. Raiden smirked and said, "I beat you nine times out of ten, get over it. You're not the strongest. I am." He flexed his muscles to prove his point. Mai's eyebrow twitched and she shoved Raiden. "You forgot one thing, I beat you ten times out of ten. So if I were you, I wouldn't be bragging." she growled. Raiden shoved her back, and soon the two began a shove fight. Furonin sighed and separated the two. "Ok, we'll hold an arm wrestling battle to see who's strongest in two weeks. Obviously I'll win, but we'll see." he said. Mai and Raiden nodded, and the three went their separate ways to train.

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Furonin had set up a table in the school parking lot and hired Ryu Y. to judge. First match: Raiden vs. Mai. "3, 2, 1, go!" Ryu shouted and released the pair's fists. Raiden put up a strong front, but he could feel himself slipping. "No! I won't lose to a girl!" he shouted. Mai's eyebrow twitched. "Uh oh." Raiden thought. "CAT IS CUUUUUUUTE!" Mai screamed as she smashed Raiden through the table. His arm hit the ground as Mai pumped her fist, victorious. "Uh, yeah. Mai wins." Ryu Y. said. Furonin nodded in agreement.

Second Match: Furonin vs. Mai. Furonin was a little nervous about facing Mai, as he had just had to use white glue to stick the table back together due to her. He didn't have to worry, though. Almost immediately after Ryu Y. released their hands, the table broke again and Furonin and Mai fell, with Mai's arm on the bottom. "Furonin wins!" Ryu Y. shouted. Furonin had barely started celebrating when Raiden grabbed his arm. "What is it, Raiden?" Furonin asked. Raiden just pointed at Mai. She was visibly shaking with anger and holding a table leg.

"CAT IS CUUUUUUUUUUTE!"

"Oh shit."

**A/N: Hey, I'm finally Beta-reading a story, yay! I'm magic like that. Well, I'm tired. It's 10:00 pm here, and I'm beat from school. Sayonara!**

**~Neko**


	23. Operation: Save Miku!

Operation: Save Miku!

To all Vocaloid fans, listen up!

An evil person or group of people are deleting Miku videos off of YouTube by claiming copyright infringement. I do not have a YouTube account, so I can't look into this myself. HOWEVER, I will NOT sit idly by and watch as our #1 Virtual Diva is stolen away from us. Please, do what you can to save her! If you own a YT account, please download and repost Miku's videos with the tag "Save Miku". If you do not have an account, please help spread awareness. Make fanart or FanFictions with "Save Miku" in the title. Whoever is deleting Miku's videos has declared war. Do not let them win.

I am posting this to all of my stories, something I don't usually do, but this is a crisis. We need to defeat this troll, and find out who they really are. Don't just let Miku die. Fight for her.

~Neko 


End file.
